masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Krantt
The Blood Krantt is a militant all-Krogan force based aboard Kratus in an unknown region of space. The Blood Krantt was founded by Okord, a former-member of Clan Urdnot who was banished by . It is composed of a majority of various surviving members of Clans and aswell as other banished Krogan and traditionalists. It has also recruited many mercs and survivors. Recently, the Blood Krantt has begun to make major use of mechs, Varren, and Vorcha. They have acquired a large arsenal of and aswell as enhanced Vorcha. The Blood Krantt has also made strides in forming and controlling an army of after making use of the technology aboard Kratus. Current Business Much of the Blood Krantt's work as been put toward building it's ranks. Okord has pushed his members to recruit Krogan wherever they could who were more traditionalistic than the Krogan under Wrex's regime. From the Citadel to Omega, they recruit Krogan all of which are from varying backgrounds. They prefer to take in mercenaries and war veterans as members simply for their experience and combat skill. Okord has recently authorized the addition of certain non-krogan into the ranks. They make wide use of genetically-enhanced Varren as war beasts and have recently added large clusters of enhanced Vorcha warriors into their ranks, more vicious and skilled than their Blood Pack counterparts. The Krantt has acquired several platoons of mechs and have begun to make use of permanently-hacked Geth. To fund their massively growing organization the Blood Krantt has made extensive use of the "Profit Line", the name of the illegal drug, slave, and arms trade. Okord has become a major contributor in the trade and managed to garner millions from it. The Blood Krantt's gained another revenue stream through assassinations as they worked for angered Krogan and Batarians, killing ambassadors and governors which earned them millions simply for the fact that they went after high-profile targets. Piracy became a major contributor to the Krantt's profit aswell and they gained billions from selling freighters, stolen resources, and tankers full of Element Zero to forces in the Terminus Systems and the . The latest source of profit for the Krantt has been prostitution as they sell Quarian and prostitutes to and other Asari in the Terminus and Nemean Abyss. The Blood Krantt needs all of this money, weaponry, and manpower for their primary goal; the fall of their enemies. Naturally they have a deep, almost instinctive hate of the Turians but going against the and their allies would require many more forces which is one of their motivations for going against Urdnot. Clan Urdnot has control of all of Tuchanka and it's native Krogan Clans but if Urdnot fell to the Blood Krantt, they would have control of the Krogan which would allow them to carry out a new war against the Turians and all of Council space if need be. Okord and many of the leaders of the Blood Krantt also have a personal vendetta against Urdnot's chief, Urdnot Wrex. They say Wrex's reform goes against the traditions of the Krogan while Okord is personally jealous of Wrex and his power and wants him dead because he was banished by him. Notable Members *Okord *Kladoc *Uberdan *Workry Category:Factions